An Odd Twist to the Normal Routine
by clockworkandsteam
Summary: Who knew the public transport could be an enjoyable thing?


It was a rainy day in London and Arthur couldn't help but take a deep breath and just appreciate it. People always complained about the rain, especially in England, but personally, he adored it exponentially. Although at the current time, he was busy clambering his way into the busy subway. Or, the tube if you'd rather.

The one downside (to many) would have to be the confined spaces, but filled with people. It was practically suffocating as bodies pushed passed him. Arthur grabbed onto a handle hanging from a metal bar and looked through the app pulled up on his phone. He didn't very much mind large crowds, but it wasn't like he liked them either. The tricky thing was, was that the small compartment would get incredibly hot with all the built up body heat and then there were just the weird people to deal with as well. Well, you didn't really "deal" with them, more like ignored them and hoped for the best.

But sometimes, when he was listening to his music as to make a point that he didn't want to strike up conversation (it's not like people talked to him a lot in the first place, but it was a precaution nonetheless), he would spot the rare sight of incredibly attractive people. And when he meant _incredibly attractive_, he very much meant those words. This could be easily demonstrated by how, when he looked around to view some sullen faces and overall bored expressions, he saw the man next to him grinning widely, and seemingly talking to a small child.

Arthur paused the song he was listening to, hoping that doing so would allow him to listen to whatever the man was saying, because the father of the child seemed to be smiling just as brightly as the the man who had caused it. No one ever smiled that much in a city, especially at strangers. The second he silenced the music, he heard a very loud American accent. Ah- They were endless fountains of amusement, if you asked him. They didn't know basic slang half of the time, had an overall terrible idea of what the culture of the UK was (because they don't even really have shows from overseas in America, just their own goddamn networks), and then half the time they didn't know the difference between the United Kingdom, England, Wales, Scotland, and Northern Ireland, as well as Great Britain. To say the least, it gave him a headache just thinking about how stupid Americans could truly be, always so arrogant and ignorant.

Nonetheless, he broke up these thoughts as he remembered that he was trying to eavesdrop- well, not eavesdrop, but just listen without his knowledge… okay, well- it was a public place in his defense! Arthur let out a loud sigh, which in turn caused the man to flash a bright smile, and that's when he noticed the other had the bluest eyes, by God. "Hi! My name is Alfred F. Jones!" the man said, sticking out a hand and laughing lightly.

He hadn't meant to catch the others attention, but here he was, on the spot, Arthur felt stupid, "Hello, I'm Arthur Kirkland." He met the other man's hand and they shook briefly.

The Englishman sincerely hoped he wouldn't start talking to him again because Arthur could feel his face prickling with heat. Dear Lord, that man was a lot more handsome than he first assumed, he hadn't actually gotten a full view of his face until that moment. God, his face just kept getting hotter and then it spread throughout his body. Arthur felt so incredibly uncomfortable underneath his heavy jacket and scarf, he just wanted to die because this was so ridiculous. Along with that, Arthur could also feel exactly where Alfred's skin had made contact with his, like every nerve ending was on fire, or worse, just tingling. He tried to stop it by shoving his hands in his pockets and staring at the ground in an effort to seem invisible. It didn't work. "You know, I've been here about three weeks now, it's really nice here!" Alfred said to him.

"Ah, some people would disagree… they don't like the rain," Arthur mumbled.

There was a loud, boisterous laugh that made Arthur jump, "Try living in California where we practically pray for rain!"

He couldn't help it, he smiled at that. "I suppose you're right. I quite like the rain, actually."

"So do I!"

Arthur felt compelled to continue the pitiful excuse for a conversation and forged on, "So, what do you like the most about England?"

Alfred's eyebrows knit together as he thought about it for a minute, "I guess what I like the most is... the people."

A loud scoff, "The people don't talk very much, and they're usually sarcastic as hell, what could possibly be appealing about that?"

Alfred's cheeks rouged as he said, "I get to meet nice people like you sometimes."

"I- well," Arthur stuttered, his face red, "Thank you."

After Alfred muttered out a small, "you're welcome," they glanced away from each other and Arthur couldn't help but feel the warm sensation in his chest. Was this practical stranger really flirting with him? How was he even sure? It was a completely normal thing to say after all! God, he was so confused, he didn't even know how to flirt. Maybe he could just change the subject? He looked to Alfred who had been fiddling with his phone but was now looking at him as well. Arthur opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the following announcement being played: "Next stop will be at Gunnersbury station."

Alfred smiled lightly and said, "That's actually my stop."

The Brit bit his lip and smirked, "That's mine too... I was going to ask you where you were getting off."

"Well, now you know." It felt as if they had gotten closer, like Alfred's body was nearer to him. Arthur liked it. "So, what do you do for a livin'?" the American asked.

"Oh, well, I work at a hairdresser's actually."

"Really?"

"Yes, it's a lovely job, but it could stand to pay more. What do you do?"

"Well, back in the states I work as a bartender, but I saved up some money to come over here for vacation. Just got out of college actually!"

"Oh bloody hell, college?" Arthur paused for a moment, "Wait, you mean university, don't you?"

"Haha, yeah!"

"So... a bartender? Does the bar in question have a theme of some sort or is it just your standard dive?"

"It has a cowboy/wild west theme and you won't believe how many people use cheesy pick up lines on me."

Arthur laughed, "Like what exactly? I could only imagine."

Alfred grinned and leaned in for dramatic effect, "Imagine you're me and I'm a customer, okay?"

"Okay."

The American ran a hand through his hair and winked, saying, "I don't know how to ride a horse, but I sure do know how to ride a cowboy."

Arthur immediately covered his mouth with his hand, his face completely red, "That's so ghastly!"

"Yeah it is, so then I always have to tell them to keep it in their pants or else they won't stop."

"Could you really blame them though?" Arthur smirked.

The American's face took on a somewhat stunned look when he heard the question. Alfred was still incredibly close which made both of their blushes even more evident. Arthur's eyes widened as he realized exactly what he had said, "I'm so sor-"

The other man took a half-step back and laughed, "Don't worry about it," Alfred had a pleased expression on his face and smiled, "Where are you going once we get off?"

Kirkland was about to say 'Your hotel, hopefully,' but wanted to kick himself for just thinking of that. Had his mind no shame? "I was going to go get tea at a cafe, but I'm not too sure anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"It isn't exactly what I want to do anymore." He could feel his palms sweating and he wiped them on his coat.

Alfred flashed him a smirk, "What do you want to do then?"

"That's a bit personal, don't you think?" Arthur grinned at him.

Arthur watched the subtle gesture of Alfred licking his lips and he couldn't help the sudden rush of extremely dirty thoughts. "I don't know, Arthur, it depends on what you were thinking about doing."

Arthur smirked and glanced at the other man, "It was nothing suggestive," he lied, "I was hoping for some company, but-"

Before he could finish, the train slowed to a stop and the both of them looked around as a few people got off and it finally clicked that this was their stop. Dear God, he completely forgot they were in a public place and at this sudden realization, he was ready to throw himself off a goddamn bridge.

He felt a hand grasp his arm and knew that he was being nudged. He saw that it was Alfred, and this seemed to pull him out of his embarrassment, or more accurately, his trance-like state of utter mortification. Next thing he knew, they were both walking off the train.

Once they were out of the way, and out of the station, Alfred turned to him and said, "Sorry about that! I just didn't want us to miss our stop and you like, froze."

"Oh no, it's completely fine, I understand. Thank you…" he sighed.

Alfred looked at him for a bit, his cheeks a light pink once again. Arthur liked this sight, he deemed it positively adorable. "Ah, so, Arthur…"

"Yes?"

"I hope this isn't too forward or anything, but like, can I get your number? Or maybe we could exchange numbers?" The American was rubbing at the back of his neck nervously, running his fingers up against the undercut he had and then letting his hand fall back to its original position.

"I'd love to, may I see your phone?"

Alfred nodded and handed him the device, watching as the red-faced man punched his digits into the 'new contact' slot. Arthur handed it back and with it, he gave Alfred his phone. Only now did he really notice how bad Alfred's hands were shaking. After the exchange was done, Arthur was just too curious, "How long until you have to leave?"

"A couple weeks."

Arthur felt like kicking himself for getting interested in someone who was going to have to leave in 14 days anyway. "Hm, would you like to join me for tea?"

"Oh, um, sure? Do they have coffee?"

He couldn't help but roll his eyes, "It's a cafe, Alfred."

"Oh," he laughed, "Right, okay!"

Arthur couldn't help but smile sincerely and grab Alfred's forearm, pulling him towards the direction of the cafe. On the way there, Alfred talked about various things excitedly, namely, superheroes and fast food. He liked it, he liked the way Alfred was so passionate about things people deemed childish. Arthur in turn described how he liked to embroider and read. They made jokes about how different they were and when they got to the cafe, they got their preferred beverages and divulged to each other their entire life stories. Perhaps this was a bit of an exaggeration, but you get the idea nonetheless.

Of course he noticed the moment Alfred's fingers came close to his hand that was lying the table, and yes, it was a trap. By trap, he meant that he really wanted to hold Alfred's hand and before he knew it, they were. Kirkland hadn't been on a date in such a long time, and it was… nice. Nice being able to hold someone else's hand and talk to each other and learn about one another. Arthur felt his heart beating a bit faster, he felt nervous and excited and all over just exhilarated.

After paying for everything, the two walked back to Alfred's hotel together and said their goodbyes. Arthur knew that wanting to kiss someone on the first date was considered a not-so good thing. But frankly, he hated those stupid unwritten rules. Alfred was about to open his door until Arthur said, "Wait."

The American looked confused but turned to face Arthur, "Is something wrong?"

"No- I," he paused nervously and felt his face get hot again, "Do you mind if I kiss you? Or would you rather I not?"

"Oh well…" Alfred smiled and looked a bit embarrassed, "I don't mind."

"Oh… good." Arthur kneaded his hands together and let out an anxious breath. Cupping Alfred's face, he pressed a kiss to his lips. It was soft and slow, and positively delightful. It felt like there were fireworks, as much as he hated that expression, but it was true. He felt the slight chap on Alfred's lips and the corners of his mouth quirked up in slight mirth. Of course he'd kissed before but it had never felt like this. Everything about this small kiss was wonderful and made his nerves light on fire. A pair of hands placed themselves delicately on his waist, squeezing lightly. Just the touch of their lips made his knees feel weak, never had he experienced something so amazing before. And in this moment, Arthur wanted to deepen the kiss, but he knew it wouldn't be appropriate or gentlemanly in the slightest. He was already pushing it as it is. With one more short kiss, they pulled apart and looked at each other for a few seconds before glancing away in an embarrassed fashion. Kirkland dropped his hands to his sides and felt Alfred pull his away as well.

"Ah- Goodnight, Arthur. We should... do this again some time," he said softly, ending it with a soft grin.

"Oh, yes, goodnight. We should definitely do this again."

"When you have the time, just text me to tell me when you want to go out again!"

"I will, goodnight."

This time he actually meant it, "Goodnight." And with that, he disappeared behind the door, leaving Arthur to his own devices. The first thing that hit him was the large amount of giddiness he felt. Arthur covered his mouth and looked around, he couldn't help but smile as widely as possible. He just went on a date! He actually got promised another date! Arthur walked down the hall quickly and figured he'd have to take a taxi back home. It didn't matter at the moment, today was a good day and, by God, did he love the subway.


End file.
